Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu
|artist = Hello! Project |Japanese = Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ2013冬 |start = January 2, 2013 |end = February 3, 2013 |released = April 10, 2013 (DVD) April 24, 2013 (BD) |recorded = January 13, 2013 January 20, 2013 (Bonus) |format = DVD, BD |label = |Last = Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu 2012 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 2013 Hinamatsuri Live }} Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu (Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ2013冬; Hello! Project Formation 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013) was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour also celebrating the 15th anniversary of their formation. The tour ran from January 2 to February 3, 2013. The concert tour was split into two series: *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ Separate DVDs of Viva! and Bravo! were released on April 10, 2013; Viva! sold 1,703 copies and Bravo! sold 1,546 copies. A Blu-ray of both concerts titled Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!・Bravo!~ Kanzenban (Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ2013冬～ビバ！・ブラボー！～完全版) was released on April 24, 2013, with scenes and performances not featured in the DVD versions, and sold 3,052 copies. Tracklist Viva!= #Opening #Hello! no Theme #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #MC1 #VTR: Member Introduction #MC2 #Samui ne. - S/mileage #Otona no Tochuu - S/mileage #Manopiano - Mano Erina #NEXT MY SELF - Mano Erina #MC3 #Kono Machi - ℃-ute #Kanashiki Heaven - ℃-ute #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #WANT! - Berryz Koubou #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume #MC4 #Anniversary Corner # - #Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ - DIY♡ #MC5 #The Matenrou Show - ℃-ute #Massara Blue Jeans - Berryz Koubou #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai - Morning Musume #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Mano Erina, Nakajima Saki, and Hagiwara Mai #MC6 #Banzai! ~Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful!~ - Mano Erina, S/mileage, Morning Musume 9th-11th Generation, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - S/mileage, Mano Erina, Morning Musume 9th-11th Generation, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC7 #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC8 #Medley: #*One•Two•Three #*FOREVER LOVE #*Seishun no Serenade #*Heroine ni Narou ka! #*Nee Senpai #*Renai Hunter #*Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama #*Aitai Aitai Aitai na #*Uchouten LOVE #*Doki Doki Baby #*Dokk~an! Capriccio #MC9 #Be Alive ;Bonus Footage #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry ;Performances Not Featured In the DVD, not all performances were available. Some were later available in the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva! Bravo!~ Kanzenban Blu-ray as bonus. However, the following performances were still not recorded: * - *Boys be ambitious! - GREEN FIELDS *Forest Time - Harvest *Otakebi Boy WAO! - ℃-ute *Shabondama - Berryz Koubou *Kiss me Aishiteru - Morning Musume *Uwaki na Honey Pie - Satoda Mai with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Wada Ayaka, and Fukuda Kanon *Daite HOLD ON ME! - Iida Kaori and Yasuda Kei with Morning Musume *Resonant Blue - Takahashi Ai with Morning Musume *LOVE Machine - Abe Natsumi with Morning Musume *Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart - Ishikawa Rika with Zoku•v-u-den (Michishige Sayumi and Sugaya Risako) *Chokotto LOVE - Yasuda Kei with S/mileage *Guruguru JUMP - Kusumi Koharu with Morning Musume *Shiroi TOKYO - Niigaki Risa with ZYX-α (Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, and Wada Ayaka) *The☆Peace! - Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ishikawa Rika with Morning Musume |-|Bravo!= #Opening VTR #MC1 #Good Morning #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #MC2 #Anniversary Corner #MC3 #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Kono Machi - ℃-ute #NEXT MY SELF - Mano Erina #Samui ne. - S/mileage #MC4 #Sekaijuu ni Kimi wa Hitori Dake - Kikkawa Yuu #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC5 # - #Boys be ambitious! - GREEN FIELDS #MC6 #Gatamekira - Suzuki Airi, Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi, and Oda Sakura #Romantic Ukare Mode - Fujimoto Miki #MC7 #Uwasa no SEXY GUY - Tanaka Reina and Okai Chisato #Watashi no Jidai - Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC8 #Medley : #*Lalala no PiPiPi #*Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki #*Lucky Aura #*Only you #*Chou HAPPY SONG #*Choto Mate Kudasai! #*Suki-chan #*Genkimono de Ikou! #*Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) #*Guru Guru Jump #*Maji Bomber!! #*Chou WONDERFUL! #*Koko ni Iruzee! #MC9 #Bravo! ;Bonus Footage #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry ;Performances Not Featured In the DVD, not all performances were available. Some were later available in the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva! Bravo!~ Kanzenban Blu-ray as bonus. However, the following performances were still not recorded: *Nanja Korya?! - THE Possible *Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru **- Kumai Yurina, Kudo Haruka, and Katsuta Rina **- Yaguchi Mari with Kumai Yurina and Kudo Haruka *Suppin to Namida. - Suzuki Airi, Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi, and Oda Sakura *Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Kumai Yurina, Kudo Haruka, and Katsuta Rina *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Ogawa Makoto with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, and Oda Sakura *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL **- Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Mano Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Nakanishi Kana **- Sudo Maasa, Mano Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Nakanishi Kana **- Ishikawa Rika and Satoda Mai with Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Mano Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Nakanishi Kana *Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen - Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Mano Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Nakanishi Kana *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - Takahashi Ai with High-King (Tanaka Reina, Shimizu Saki, and Yajima Maimi) *Zutto Suki de Ii desu ka **- Tanaka Reina and Okai Chisato **- Okai Chisato *Chu! Natsu Party - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako, Hagiwara Mai, and Fukumura Mizuki |-|Kanzenban= ;Disc 1 :See Viva! Tracklist ;Disc 2 :See Bravo! Tracklist ;Disc 2 Bonus Footage 1 #Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ - DIY♡ #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Kumai Yurina and Kudo Haruka #Koi no Dance Site - Yaguchi Mari with Morning Musume #MC - , Yaguchi Mari, Kudo Haruka #Akai Freesia - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako, Hagiwara Mai, and Fukumura Mizuki ;Disc 2 Bonus Footage 2 #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage #Chopper☆Chopper - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry Featured Members *MCs * **Mitsui Aika *Guests **Hello! Project OG ***Satoda Mai (Country Musume) **Morning Musume OG ***1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi ***2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei ***4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi ***5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa ***6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki ***7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu **THE Possible ***1st Gen: Morozuka Kanami, Hashimoto Aina, Akiyama Yurika ***2nd Gen Okada Robin Shouko, Goto Yuki **Kikkawa Yuu **Up Up Girls (Kari) ***Sengoku Minami ***Furukawa Konatsu ***Mori Saki ***Sato Ayano ***Saho Akari ***Sekine Azusa ***Arai Manami ** **Miyazaki Yuka (GREEN FIELDS) *Tsunku *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho , Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **5th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **8th Gen: Takagi Sayuki **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Hamaura Ayano **12th Gen: Otsuka Aina, Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Uemura Akari **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako Absentees *Sato Masaki was absent for all concerts between January 2 through January 13 due to a fever and a left neck cervical lymphadenitis. *Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, and Katsuta Rina were absent for all shows between January 12 through January 13 due to influenza. *Kudo Haruka was absent for the January 13 night concert due to a fever. *Mitsui Aika was absent all concerts between January 19 and January 20 due to the influenza. *Tanaka Reina was absent for the February 3 day concert due to a fever. Concert Schedule Trivia *The names Viva! and Bravo! imply a feeling of celebration. *The Viva! setlist represents the current Mobekimasu while the Bravo! setlist represents Hello! Project from the past 15 years. *Ishida Ayumi and Mitsui Aika celebrated their birthdays during this tour. *This is the final Hello! Project concert tour to feature Mano Erina and Tanaka Reina before their graduations. *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Oda Sakura as a Morning Musume member. *The only OG member that did not participated in both concerts was Tsuji Nozomi. * was a special guest and made her stage debut in this tour. *Natsuyaki Miyabi hurt her ankle prior to the concert, which made her unable to perform dance numbers. *The DVDs were filmed on January 13, 2013. Sato Masaki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, and Katsuta Rina were not featured in the DVD due to them being ill on that day. However, all members appear in the bonus extras. *A new unit (later named Juice=Juice) was announced during the last Bravo! concert. The unit members were announced as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Uemura Akari, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, and GREEN FIELDS member Miyazaki Yuka. Videos File:田﨑あさひ 『手紙』 （LIVE）|Tasaki Asahi performing "Tegami" File:田﨑あさひ 『Rolling Days』 （LIVE）|Tasaki Asahi performing "Rolling Days" File:アップアップガールズ（仮）ハロー！プロジェクトコンサート出演！|Up Up Girls (Kari) guest performance Gallery zzzz.jpg|Stage zz.jpg|Opening zzzzzz.jpg|℃-ute y.jpg| zzzzyyy.jpg|Morning Musume zzzzsmileage.jpg|S/mileage yy.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko zzzrisako.jpg|Sugaya Risako zzzmitsuia.jpg|Mitsui Aika zzzmano.jpg|Otsuka Aina, Mano Erina, Yoshihashi Kurumi zzzmano3.jpg|Mano Erina zzzzmano2.jpg|Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Mano Erina, Kaneko Rie, Yoshihashi Kurumi zzzzsayumi.jpg|Michishige Sayumi, Makoto zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg|Suzuki Airi zzwws.jpg|Mano Erina, Tanaka Reina zzzkonomachi.jpg|℃-ute performing "Kono Machi" zzzzokai.jpg|Okai Chisato zzzmaimi.jpg|Hagiwara Mai, Yajima Maimi zzzzwww.jpg|Berryz Koubou performing "Asian Celebration" zzrisako2.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, Sugaya Risako zzhelpme.jpg|Morning Musume performing "Help me!!" zzzzsatoda mai.jpg|Satoda Mai as a special guest img20130102helloproject69.jpg| img20130102helloproject77.jpg|Berryz Koubou img20130102helloproject78.jpg|S/mileage img20130102helloproject79.jpg|℃-ute img20130102helloproject80.jpg|Morning Musume graduation.jpg|Last Hello! Project concert for Tanaka Reina and Mano Erina xxxxxwwddd.jpg|Backstage makoto.jpg|Rokkies with Ogawa Makoto makoto2.jpg|Tanaka Reina, Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi img20130105083334.jpg|Promotion tumblr_mgjwoaFbzX1qclfimo1_500.jpg|Hello Pro Kenshuusei tumblr_mgjwmf8lLJ1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhnduyF0CG1qgp31uo1_500.jpg|New unit announcement Tabidachicon.jpg|S/mileage performing "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" External Links *Discography: **Viva! (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Bravo! (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Kanzenban (BD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Blu-rays